User blog:Maxevil/Maxevil's Death Battle character groups
These are the combatants who are separated into four groups, one as winners, one as losers, one in the grey zone, and one as controversial characters. Winners: *Lizard *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Black Cat *Feraligatr *Cornelia Hale *Stitch *Espio the Chameleon *Lucas *Leonardo *Despicable Minion *Sonic the Hedgehog *She-Dragon *Greninja *Erza Scarlet *Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew *Godzilla *Palutena *Leatherhead *Savage Dragon *Winifred Sanderson (Twice) *Charizard *The Shredder *Lucario *Princess Peach *King K. Rool *Autistic Prince *Batman *Donald Duck *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Kingpin *Donkey Kong *Aladdin *Dr. Zoidberg *Pit *Quellor *Mewtwo *Black Doom *Yoshi *Toadborg *Chaos *Smaug *White Ranger *Blastoise WinnerLizard.png|The Lizard (Killer Croc vs the Lizard) WinnerVector.png|Vector the Crocodile (Michelangelo vs Vector) WinnerShadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom) WinnerBlackCat.png|Black Cat (Catwoman vs Black Cat) WinnerFeraligatr.png|Feraligatr (Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale) WinnerCorneliaHale.png|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale) WinnerStitch.png|Stitch (Pikachu vs Stitch) WinnerEspio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon) WinnerLucas.png|Lucas (Lucas vs Blaze) WinnerLeonardo.png|Leonardo (Leonardo vs Sam) WinnerMinion.png|Despicable Minion (Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion) WinnerSonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man) WinnerShe-Dragon.png|She-Dragon (Amy Rose vs She-Dragon) WinnerGreninja.png|Greninja (Mai Shiranui vs Greninja) WinnerErza.png|Erza Scarlet (Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet) WinnerSparrowandCrew.png|Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew (Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow) WinnerGodzilla.png|Godzilla (Superman vs Godzilla) WinnerPalutena.png|Lady Palutena (Celestia vs Palutena) WinnerLeatherhead.png|Leatherhead (Leatherhead vs Al Negator) WinnerSavageDragon.png|Savage Dragon (Hulk vs Savage Dragon) WinnerWinifred.png|Winifred Sanderson (Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale) WinnerWinifred2.png|Winifred Sanderson (again) (Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II) WinnerCharizard.png|Charizard (Raphael vs Charizard) WinnerShredder.png|Shredder (Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder) WinnerLucario.png|Lucario (Meta Knight vs Lucario) WinnerPeach.png|Princess Peach (Peach vs Lucina) WinnerKRool.png|KingK. Rool (King K. Rool vs Gruntilda) WinnerAutistic.png|The Autistic Prince (Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince) WinnerBatman.png|Batman (Batman vs Solid Snake) WinnerDonald.png|Donald Duck (Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck) WinnerSulley.png|James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Shrek vs Sulley) WinnerKingpin.png|Kingpin (Lex Luthor vs Kingpin) WinnerDK.png|Donkey Kong (Maxevil's version of the DK Crew Battle Royale) WinnerAladdin.png|Aladdin (Maxevil's version of the Disney Heroes Battle Royale) WinnerZoidberg.png|Dr. John Zoidberg (Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken) WinnerPit.png|Pit (Link vs Pit) WinnerQuellor.png|Quellor (No Heart vs Quellor) WinnerMewtwo.png|Mewtwo (Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo) WinnerBlackDoom.png|Black Doom (Andross vs Black Doom) WinnerYoshi.png|Yoshi (Yoshi vs Kazooie) WinnerToadborg.png|Toadborg (Overlord vs Toadborg) WinnerChaos.png|Chaos (Chaos vs Majin Buu) WinnerSmaug.png|Smaug (Smaug vs Jabberwocky) WinnerWhiteRanger.png|White Ranger (Zitz vs White Ranger) WinnerBlastoise.png|Blastoise vs. Katara Grey Zone: Losers: *Killer Croc *Michelangelo *Pete *Bowser *Venom *Catwoman *Meganium *Typhlosion *Hay Lin *Taranee Cook *Irma Lair *Will Vandom *Pikachu *Scyther *Blaze the Cat *Sam *Raving Rabbid *Spider-Man *Amy Rose *Mai Shiranui *Knuckles the Echidna *Captain James Hook and his crew. *Superman *Princess Celestia *Al Negator *The Hulk *Mary Sanderson *Sarah Sanderson *Audrey II *Raphael *Lucina *Meta Knight *Lucina *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Ben Tennyson *Solid Snake *Daffy Duck *Shrek *Lex Luthor *Tiny Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *Diddy Kong *Peter Pan *Tarzan *Hercules *Ernie the Chicken *Link *No Heart *Ryu Hoshi *Andross *Kazooie *Overlord *Majin Buu *The Jabberwocky *Zitz *Katara Controversial Characters *Kirby (Michelangelo vs Vector) *April O'Neil in her 1987 version (Pete vs Bowser) *Peter Griffin and Ernie the Chicken in their own fight (Pete vs Bowser) *Carmen Sandiego (Pete vs Bowser) *Waldo/Wally (Pete vs Bowser) *Big the Cat (Pete vs Bowser) *Derpy Hooves (Pete vs Bowser) *Homer Simpson (Pete vs Bowser) *Silver the Hedgehog (Lucas vs Blaze and Andross vs Black Doom) *Tick Tock Croc (Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow) *Bender (Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken) *Samus Aran (Andross vs Black Doom) *Master Chief (Andross vs Black Doom) *Meowth (Andross vs Black Doom) *Gatomon (Andross vs Black Doom) *Jake the Dog (Andross vs Black Doom) *Rigby (Andross vs Black Doom) *Bowser (Andross vs Black Doom) *King K. Rool (Andross vs Black Doom) *Ness (Andross vs Black Doom) Trivia Category:Blog posts